It is known that in X-ray inspection systems the test object is moved by means of real (physical) axes between the imaging elements X-ray source and detector. It is also quite usual to move both the X-ray source and the detector in order to obtain the desired picture section. In the known solution approaches, if the area of a test object to be examined is to be observed with a particular irradiation angle, it is problematic if this area is not, however, situated in the centre or at least in the required area of the necessary tilting axis or axis of rotation.
For this, there are two solution approaches:                respanning the test object, i.e. the area of interest is moved manually into the centre of the axis of rotation;        adding further axes in order to enlarge the degree of freedom in the corresponding directions.        
However, these procedures have decisive disadvantages, such as, for example, increased time consumption, increased axis complexity and reduction of the test volume with an installation space that remains constant.
The above-named manipulation and concomitant problem of angle-dependent manipulation relates to all X-ray systems, both DXR (digital X-ray) and CT (computed tomography) as well as laminography. The problem becomes more acute as the resolution requirement increases. Thus, for example, in the case of a very high-resolution CT system, additional xy-positioning tables are used on the decisive axis of rotation in order to bring the test object into the centre of the axis of rotation which determines the CT quality.